Hear no evil, speak no evil
by mg1
Summary: The dd's are summond back to the digiworld, There is a new evil and only one of them will be able to see it for most of the fic very graphic blood, a lil in the 1st chpter but a lot more in the upcoming ones, Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako, Willis x Kari


Tai, Sora and Matt are 16, Mimi, Yolei and Izzy are 15, Kari, Willis, Davis Ken and T

Tai, Sora and Matt are 16, Mimi, Yolei and Izzy are 15, Kari, Willis, Davis Ken and T.K. are 14, Cody is 12 and Joe is 17.

Okay I forgot to mention this before, ya I'm sure u all know that I don't own digimon but I had to mention it, but I do own the idea of this story and the digimon I invented even thought I haven't thought of a name to call him yet, So please don't take them.

Also for my fic "All Alone for the Week" I have a slight writer's block and don't know what to write, I even needed help for an idea for the party, the whole twister thing was an idea of T*A*M*A*R*A, so a thanks goes out to her, so now here' s the first part of this fic:

**__**

Hear no evil, Speak no evil…..

Tai sat in the cave along with the other digidestined. They had been called back by Gennai. He said that there was a new evil slowly taking over the Digiworld and that one of chosen ones would be facing it for a long time before the others became aware of it. However when they had gotten there they could not see any visible signs of evil everything looked as it had when they had left the digiworld. A strange illness had swept over some of them and they had stopped in the cave to rest, Kari, Cody and Matt were lying in their sleeping bags, tossing and turning. Tai sat beside Kari watching her closely, T.K. did the same for Matt and the others took turns sitting with Cody. It was raining outside and Ken sat against a far wall watching the drops hit the ground in tiny splashes.

" T.K. you should take a rest, I'll sit with him for a few minutes." Mimi said softly kneeling beside him. T.K. shook his head.

" No I have to stay here Matt needs me." He said stubbornly. Mimi tried again but T.K. refused again. 

" What about you Tai?" Sora asked coming over and looking down at him. He also shook his head.

' I can't. Someone needs to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Kari, that's my job, I'm her brother."

" But Tai you haven't slept for three days, you look horrible, come on, Willis will sit with her, you know how much he loves her." Tai still looked unconvinced.

' You know I'll take good care of her Tai." Willis said coming over and sitting down beside him, he looked at Tai expectantly. Tai sighed.

" Okay. I'm going to take a shower." He gave in. Slowly he stood, stretched, yawned and walked out into the rain. Sora smiled. She knew how much he needed a rest. Kari coughed, rolled over and Willis adjusted her blankets before kissing her on the forehead. 

Tai walked a long way before arriving at a small lake. He was already soaked and stripped down to his boxers before diving into the lake. The rain felt good against his hot skin. He swam around for a few minutes absolutely clearing his mind giving him time to collect himself. After a large amount of time had passed he climbed out of the water and began to gather his clothing. The rain was beginning to cease but the sky was remained overcast. He walked back to camp.

" Tai where were you?" Joe asked seeing Tai's drenched appearance. Tai shrugged his shoulders. 

" I just went for a shower I guess, I'm going outside to get changed." He grabbed his bag from the corner and headed outside once more.

****

Tai and Davis sat at opposite ends of the cave. Two people were needed for guarding because the cave had two entrances, the mouth of the cave and a small hole in the back wall that they could only go through by crouching. Davis was watching that one and Tai was watching the front. He sat watching the fire dully every few minutes looking over at Kari making sure that nothing happened. He heard a soft moan. He got up from his position by the fire, went the cave opening and peered into the darkness. He heard the painful moan again but it seemed to be closer.

" Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked taking a step out of the cave and the reassuring light of the fire.

" Tai?" Davis asked getting up also and watching as the older boy stepped out of the cave. " Tai what are you doing?" 

" I thought I heard something." He answered not coming back. " Go back." He said. Davis looked on for another moment and then obeyed him. Tai took another step forward. His muscles tensed, as there was another noise.

" Help…" Came a small voice.

" Where are you? What's wrong?" Tai asked stepping forward.

" I'm over here." Tai followed the voice. What he saw made him top dead in his tracks. A small Yokomon was stuck to a tree by a sharpened stick. It penetrated the defenseless digimon through it's heart and on the stick was a note. Blood ran down the creature's stomach and dripped onto the ground beneath it. Tai felt sick but went over to it anyways and began to take out the branch. The small digimon groaned painfully and Tai stopped. " Don't try, it's too late." Tai shook his head.

" No we can still help you." He said but knew that the Yokomon was right. Tai reached for the note but as he did the Yokomon gave one more feeble cry and became thousands of pieces of data. The branch fell to the ground and Tai reached once more for the note which had fallen with the stick. His hand hit something wet and sticky and he drew back shaking a little. He held his hand up to the moonlight and felt violently sick. His hand was covered with blood. 

" Tai what are you doing out there?!" Davis had come back and was peeking out of the cave.

" Um…I have to um…go to the bathroom cover for me I'll be back in a few minutes." He ran to the lake, tripping and stumbling the whole way. He kneeled down at the water's edge and washed his hand fervently for five minutes. He decided it was best not to tell the others until everyone was better, it would be hard enough without everyone worrying that their digimon could be killed any minute. Still feeling sick and disgusted at what had happened to the poor digimon Tai got up and went back to the cave.


End file.
